1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to a method for locating records in a database of a distributed processing, interactive computer network intended to provide very large numbers of simultaneous users; e.g. millions, access to an interactive service database having large numbers; e.g., thousands, of application records which include pre-created, interactive text/graphic sessions; and more particularly, to a method for locating application records in the interactive service database, wherein the method features steps for creating search tables including keyword, application-record locators indexed to application-record identifiers, the method further featuring steps for arranging the keyword, application locators in groups arrayed in the tables, the tables being designated by unique codes, the tables further being arranged to be selectable at the reception systems with a plurality of search strategies by entering a application query that generates a table coding which, in turn, permits the table to be provided to the reception system where an application can be selected based on the query presented.
2. Prior Art
Interactive computer networks are not new. Traditionally they have included conventional, hierarchical architectures wherein a central, host computer responds to the information requests of multiple users. An illustration would be a time-sharing network in which multiple users, each at a remote terminal, log onto a host that provides data and software resource for sequentially receiving user data processing requests, executing them and supplying responses back to the users.
While such networks have been successful in making the processing power of large computers available to many users, problems have existed with them. For example, in such networks, the host has been required to satisfy all the user data processing requests. As a result, processing bottlenecks arise at the host that cause network slowdowns and compel expansion in computing resources; i.e., bigger and more complex computer facilities, where response times are sought to be held low in the face of increasing user populations.
Host size and complexity, however, are liabilities for interactive networks recently introduced to offer large numbers of the public access to transactional services such as home shopping, banking, and investment maintenance, as well as informational services concerning entertainment, business and personal matters.
As can be appreciated, commercial interactive networks must provide interesting and desirable transactional and informational services at low cost and with minimal response times in order to be successful. Unlike military and governmental networks where, because of the compulsory nature of the service performed, costs, content and efficiency are of secondary concern, in commercial services, since use is predominantly elective, and paid for by the consumer, costs will have to be held low, content made interesting and response times reduced in order to attract and hold both users who would subscribe to the service and merchandisers who would rely on it as a channel of distribution for their good and services.
However, as noted in our parent application Ser. No. 388,156 filed Jul. 28, 1989, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,632, conventional, time-share networks, have been found particularly ill-suited to meet cost and response time requirements in an area of fundamental importance to interactive services--specifically, application searching. In conventional networks, record searching is especially host intensive and, as a result, especially sensitive to host bottlenecking and escalating costs where user population are expanded. In such systems, when a user enters a search request for a record, the host must receive the communicated request, searches for the desired record and, thereafter, return the results to the user. Obviously, in such an environment, if the user population is expanded; as for example, to accommodate substantially larger populations necessary to support a commercially viable interactive service, pressure is put on host response time, and system resources must be expanded, at significant cost, to meet demand if acceptable response times are to be maintained. Accordingly, such system are ill-suited to meet the low response time and cost needs of contemporary, public, interactive systems.
Yet further, such prior art systems also typically include search procedures that are difficult and time consuming to learn and awkward to exercise, rendering them disagreeable and unfriendly for the ordinary user. For example, some database providers require searching be done only in selected fields of the database, compelling the user to be fully familiar with the service record structure. Others have organized their databases on hierarchial structures which require the user understand and remember the way records are grouped. And, yet other database suppliers rely upon keyword indices to facilitate searching of their records, thereby requiring the user to learn and recall the particular keywords used by the database provider. Accordingly, such systems are, plainly, ill-suited to meet the needs of a contemporary, interactive services, and require new perspectives be taken to meet the new demands.